Pokemon X and Y, the way we was
by mydogsname
Summary: 120 Days of Pokesodom


The thing is, I don't believe in God. I stopped believing in a higher power a long time ago. When the sickness started, I asked myself why someone who was supposed to love each and every person and Pokemon, who was supposed to take care of us, would cause so much pain and suffering. I prayed to God every night, but no cure. Why should I believe in something that only causes misery?

I awoke in my bed this morning, but I wish I hadn't. Every night, I wished I would never wake up. I want the suffering to end.

"Serena," my mom's voice called from the other side of the door. "Let me the fuck in."

"Can't you see I'm in bed?" I cried.

I had prayed to the god Michael PokeJordan to take me away as his sex slave. I emailed and called him multiple times a day. I was soon given a restraining order and he changed numbers, but I was eventually able to find his new number.

My mother busted open the door. She was a woman with saggy breasticles and a plump, hairy vagina. She has a lot of crabs, which she has given to me because she likes vag on vag contact.

She came in with my Sawk and Espurr, who was carrying my Charles Barkley doll.

"Please give him to me," I ordered Espurr. She handed me my precious doll. I stuck it up my snatch every night. It was stained with my period blood and juices. My mom knows this because she watches me masturbate with it, then she licks it clean before rubbing herself with it, and, when she's finished, she puts it in the dishwasher.

I inhaled the heavenly aroma of the soiled doll. My mother then handed me a brown paper bag. Inside was a burrito and tortilla chips from Chipotle.

"Thanks for the Chipotle," I said. "And may God have mercy on your soul."

"Shut up you piece of shit. I hate you and wish you were never born. I should've aborted you when I still could, but your father was persistent that I keep you because the doctor insisted that you had a penis. I was so excited for a boy, but when you came out and you weren't male I tried killing myself that night. I stuck a plastic bag over my head. As I was about to black out and ascend to Heaven, your father stopped me. I then shot him with the pistol I kept in my asshole. Later on, I tried conceiving with the dirty old homeless man who gave me crabs down the street but I couldn't get pregnant. I went to the doctor who confirmed that, since I had fertility problems already, that the constant X Rays of my uterus and stomach made me infertile. I was devastated. The doctor said it was unfortunate that I only had a child as terrible as you to continue our family name. I tried slitting your throat, that's why you still have that scar on your neck, but to no avail. I have also tried drowning you, suffocating you, stabbing you, shooting you, running you over, hanging you, poisoning you, and then I tried selling you into sexual slavery. No one wanted you, by the way, because by then you were so messed up from all of the things I had done to you. I slit my wrists last night but I couldn't nick the artery. I'm such a failure that I can't even kill myself or you no matter how hard I try."

"K."

She started to cry, tilting her head down as she left my room, leaving a trail of period blood behind.

I opened up my laptop and clicked on a folder labeled "I Want Shrek to Finger Me". I clicked on the only item in the folder and spread my legs as the movie Space Jam started to play. I started to rub my clit to the first scene of young Michael Jordan playing basketball. God, so dreamy.

"EVERYBODY GET UP, IT'S TIME TO SLAM NOW! WE GOT A REAL JAM GOIN' DOWN! WELCOME TO THE SPACE JAM! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE, DO YOUR DANCE AT THE SPACE JAM! ALL RIGHT!"

The theme began, but I still wasn't close to climax. I shoVed some fingers in my pussy as I played with my clit, all while my Sawk and Espurr watched.

"Why don't you two come and try?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well too bad! PUT ON SOME LUBE AND GET ON IN THERE!"

I made Espurr rub my clit while Sawk fingered me. I finally was about to cum when my holo caster rang. I was so angry that I threw up all over my Pokemon. I cannot believe the audacity of these motherfuckers to interrupt me during my PRIVATE TIME.

It was Professor Sycamore, who was reading 120 Days of Pokesodom. He cleared his throat.

I forgot that my legs were still spread wide open, and Espurr and Sawk were still playing with my junk! He could see everything!

"You know that bestiality is illegal in Pokepoopworld?" He asked.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"JK! U can conitnue!" he said as he started jerking off. "Anyway, please come (lol get it) to my office. I have a surprise for you."

"Wow, a surprise? Are you producing a sequel to Space Jam?"

"No. Are you still obsessed with that shit? You know that Michael Jordan will never love you, right?"

"That's not true!" I cried. "COME ON AND SLAM, AND WELCOME TO THE JAM!"

"Go fuck yourself," he said as he disconnected.

Then I decided to go to his lab, but not before I finished. I rocked my hips faster and came all over Sawk's fingers. I was also on my period, so when he took his fingers out I forced the crusted bloody fingers into his mouth and made him suck them clean, including under his fingernails. The first time I made him masturbate me he had a look of pure horror on his face and he threw up. Now he just looks dead inside lol. And Espurr always has that same fucking face so it makes no diff to me.

Sawk started to tear up and I laughed. It was so funny that I shat all over my bed. I made my Pokemon lick it clean, but they ended up staining the bed! I had no choice but to punish them!

I kicked Sawk in the nuts and took a hammer and nailed his testicles to the ground. While Sawk was screaming I stuck a firecracker up Espurr's vag and blew it up.

I then forced them to get up and come with me. Pretty sure they can never have any offspring. After I sewed up Sawk's ruptured testicles with some rusty needles from a polluted factory in Cambodia we went downstairs. My mom was unconscious on the floor. On the table beside her was a pill bottle.

"PokeMotrin!" I cried as I read the bottle. I then tried feeling for a pulse. She was dead.

"Good riddance!" I said. "That whore who gave me crabs is finally dead!"

Then my Pokemon and I left for Prof. Sycamore's.

When we arrived, all my friends were dead, naked and hanging by their genitals. They had released their bowels and urine onto the floor.

"Wow, I cannot believe how DISGUSTING we humans can be! AM I RIGHT?" I cried.

"I agree," Sycamore added. He was wearing a lacy black bra, a pentagram necklace and black eyeliner. "But also, I can't believe how much we are polluting our planet! Btw, HERE IS YOUR SURPRISE!"

Sycamore gestured to the left. Out of the shadows stepped AZ, who was also wearing a pentagram necklace and a pink shirt that read "CUNT DESTROYER". He wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. He was really well hung, like his cock was probably 24 inches when erect.

"You get to fuck him! Aren't you exited?" Sycamore cried.

"No! I've never fit anything more than 23 inches in my vag before!"

"LOL well too bad! I'll be over there watching and jerking it," Sycamore said. "OOOOOHHHHHH CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE cHHHHHHHAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YEEEESS FUCK ME CHARLIE CHAAAAAAPPPPLLLLLIIIIIINNNNN"

That was the last straw. I am tired of these people insulting my tastes in music. I decided to try and stop it online. But before I could, AZ forced me down. He looked and smelled unwashed and like my uncle's sweaty nuts.

"No! I have herpes and crabs!" I cried, not mentioning my period because I knew this weirdo is probably the type of guy to get turned on by my menstrual fluids!

"I don't care," he said. "I haven't had any pussy in 3000 years. I would always literally tear the women I have sex with apart. Whenever we finished, they would never be able to walk or have children again. A lot of women also developed leaky bladders. Or they died."

I was scared. I didn't want a leaky bladder! Then, I got an idea. I prayed to Michael Jordan one more time. I prayed really, really hard, and suddenly, the lights turned off.

"OMG!" I thought. "MY WISH CAME TRUE! TEHEHEHE!"

Then I prayed again, this time for night vision so I could see in the dark. Suddenly, I was able to see!

"Wow, thanks Michael PokeJordan!" I cried.

I could feel Michael PokeJordan gently kiss me on the lips. I swooned.

But no time for that. This 9 foot grimy ogre was about to rape the shit out of me!

I then grabbed my Espurr. She whimpered so I slapped her.

"I was going to give you lube but now you don't deserve it! You disgust me!" I said.

But I could see my Sawk lubing up his asshole! Was he wanting to get penetrated by that disgusting piece of filth?

I snatched the lube from him. Before he could do anything, he was grabbed by AZ. AZ then forced his big, venereal-diseased dick into Sawk's asshole. I could see blood as Sawk cried out in pain.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" AZ shouted in ecstasy.

Now was my chance to escape! I was about to make a run for it when someone grabbed my arm. It was Sycamore!

"I've changed my mind, Serena. I now want to fuck you with my tiny 9mm dick!" He shouted.

I then kicked him in the stomach. He shat himself and landed next to AZ, who grabbed Sycamore and ripped off his pants and started to fuck him in the asshole without lube.

Sycamore started to shout as I ran out of there faster than premature ejaculation. I felt victorious, until someone hit me in the head. I blacked out.

When I came to consciousness, I was surrounded by Lysandre and Team Flare! But not just them,: Sycamore, AZ and my Pokemon were there too!

"I cannot believe you tried to escape!" Sycamore said. "Now, you'll be fucked by everyone, you degenerate!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried.

Then everyone fucked me: Lysandre, AZ, my Sawk and Espurr, Team Flare and even Sycamore. I sobbed as I felt my whole body being ravaged apart.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

As I was left on the ground to die, I suddenly felt warmth on my buttcheeks. A bright, white light illuminated from the sky as Charles Barkley descended from the heavens.

"Charles Barkley? But what about Michael PokeJordan?" I asked.

Charles Barkley licked the tears from my eyes. He brushed his lips against mine.

"Michael PokeJordan has failed you. I'm so sorry, Serena."

As he made love to me, I died inside that day. My god, Michael Jordan, had left me to suffer.

I could never have any children after that. I was also forced to make Gyros for the rest of my life. Thank you Vagina Jesus for giving me the hope to strangle my clit one last time.


End file.
